


Gensokyo is ineffable

by Ronica_Zaprin



Series: Crossover oneshots and storys [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Touhou Project
Genre: One Shot, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Sentient Bentley (Good Omens), Sentient Bookshop (Good Omens), Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronica_Zaprin/pseuds/Ronica_Zaprin
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale survived their trials but it seems their old sides have a back up plan involving a whole other world and a strange woman with powers never seen before.Bentley and Bookshop have drawn some attention as well.How will these four survive a world full of fairies, youkai, and god like beings all shooting hell bullets at them?
Series: Crossover oneshots and storys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929250
Kudos: 2





	Gensokyo is ineffable

**Author's Note:**

> Grammer has been fixed

Crowley awoke up with a sore head and a blindfold on his face. Last thing he remembers is leaving the bookshop with Aziraphale a week after the apocawoops.

"Hmm seems like they're special... Fufufu are you sure you want these two gone? I might not give them back my friends love to have fun with mischief makers." A voice of some unknown woman was talking. "They been nothing but trouble for uz do az you pleaze." and that sounds like lord of the flies zer self. And said 'They', is his angel here too?

His tongue pickup a mix of smells he could make out the smell of heaven and hell away from the voice to his back. And Aziraphale on his right. But had to pick out the different smells from the woman, no its woman and 'friends', thats just behind him. He picked out fox and cat and something unknown to him, all mix with demonic yet not hellish. Who are these people??

"I see...very well then you will not worry about these two again. Fufufu I will be back for their things soon." What? Where was she takeing them?  
The strange woman moved right between him and Aziraphale from the sound of her next words.  
"Welcome to Gensokyo"

The sound of something ripping open came under his feet next thing he knew he was falling.

.........  
..............  
................  
...................

Bentley knew something was wrong. In front of bookshop and them the angels and demons took their.. {owners? friends?} Special ones. Yes that will do.  
Their special ones got taken and now the connection to them was thin and Bookshop was worryed just as much as Bentley.  
A sound of fabric ripping was heard though none of the humans noticed the hole of eyes opening next to Bentley and Bookshop, nor the woman in purple with a parasol walking out of it.

"....Hmmm well this is interesting....a building and a vehicle both with sentience"  
Bentley felt something strange was going on and didn't trust this woman and Bookshop felt the same.  
"Fufufu I may need a bit of help but this will make things more interesting"

Next thing the two sentence objects knew they were being transported to a new place.

...  
.....  
.......  
..........

Aziraphale thought he had fallen at least thats what gone though his mind when gravity started his drop but no the drop was only a story high maybe 3 hard to tell when the impact came so soon after it started.

"Ow well thats wasn't quite what I expected today" the angel made note that only the blind fold stayed on from the short drop. (for angels)

"If anyone saw this coming they be the next Nutter" Crowley's voice was next to him and oh he was so glad to hear it.

"Crowley your here!" Sitting up fast and taking off the fabric over his eye to look at his dear friend.(and love)

" 'Course I'm here angel seems like they wanted to get us both at once this time...." the demon already with his off looks around "But I have no idea what they planning now"

And Aziraphale relished that where ever this was wasn't heaven or hell but a house in the Japanese style.

A door opens and a woman with short yellow blond hair, dress in white and blue, with a unusual two tailed hat walks in "Hello to both of you" a bow for guest "I am Ran Yakumo..." as she bows nine tails same color as her hair with white tips reveal themselves. "And you two are now part of Gensokyo."


End file.
